


Summer Break

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Peter Parker, Farting, Feedee Peter Parker, Feeder Tony Stark, Gen, Overeating, Piss, Scat, Smut, Starker, Sub Tony Stark, Worship, gassy - Freeform, stuff kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Peter returns from college for the summer, Tony decides to treat him to a nice meal, and if Peter decides to give Tony a treat later well then that's up to him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Summer Break

It had been months since Tony had seen the kid. Peter had been in Massachusetts for his first year of college since September, and Tony had only briefly seen the boy at winter break before he and his aunt had jetted off to Italy to spend the holiday with their relatives.

Tony had had to made do with video calls and snapchat videos and really, it was no comparison to seeing his boy stuff himself full of the food he likes and watching it run its course.

So that’s why Tony had never been happier than when he was sitting in the private room of this tiny little Italian place that he knew Peter would like, the day he had flown into La Guardia to move his stuff into Tony’s penthouse for the summer.

Tony was only really getting a good look at the kid now. He was no longer looking like a borderline anorexic. He’d gotten broader, his cheeks rounder but still having his pronounced jawline, his stomach visible when he sat down but still looking toned when he stood. He looked tanner, no longer having to be confined to the Spider-Man suit had left freckles sprinkled across his nose, and his hair in a somewhat more grown-up style than when he’d last seen him.

College had done wonders for the boy.

Peter sat back against the booth with a satisfied groan, resting a hand on his overfull stomach. “That was amazing,” he sighed. “It’s easy to forget that pizza doesn’t have to still be kinda frozen in the middle,” he smiled with an overstuffed hiccup.

Tony was impressed at the amount of food the kid had just put away. They had shared a massive pepperoni pizza which had done Tony in, but then Peter had dug into a ridiculously sized plate of pasta and had cleared it in under 20 minutes.

“Do you mind if I order a beer real quick?” Peter mused, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly.

“You still have room in there?” Tony asked incredulously.

Peter just smirked lazily, “Beer doesn’t go to your stomach, Tony, it goes straight to the heart.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the kid’s dramatics and gestured for the waiter to approach.

Peter took a giant gulp of his beer, setting it down before cracking a large belch that by the looks of it, unsettled him.

“You good?” Tony asked, signing his name on the check.

Peter just took another swig, “Year, just a sign of the indigestion that’s heading my way,” he laughed.

The drive back was uneventful, because Tony knew that even after all these years, Peter still loved to look up at the lights of New York City. It was only as they were pulling into the underground garage of the Tower that Peter lifted his leg and released a low, droning fart.

“Sorry,” he chuckled. “That one was determined. There was no stopping it.”

Tony just smiled. “Don’t worry about it, it’s the sign of a good meal.” He couldn’t deny that he was getting turned on and hoped that that wasn’t the last he’d hear tonight.

As they stood in the elevator shooting up towards the penthouse, Peter had begun to bounce up and down on his toes.

“Everything alright?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“It’s the beer,” Peter said through gritted teeth. “Makes me piss like a racehorse.”

When the door opened, Peter shot out and headed straight for Tony’s en suite, not quite getting the door all the way closed before releasing himself from his jeans and pissing thunderously into the bowl with a groan of relief.

Tony couldn’t help but stand outside the door, hoping for another eruption like before, and subconsciously squeezed his legs together when Peter rewarded him with two farts, loud and raunchy, before he tucked himself back into his underwear.

Peter emerged with his unbuckled jeans low on his hips and smirked as Tony handed him another beer. “You trying to butter me up, Mr Stark?” he asked, pulling his skin-tight t-shirt off, flinging it near the laundry basket and scratching at his chest as he took a swig from the bottle.

It was then that Tony really got a good look at him. His stomach was full and bloated, Peter running his hand over it absentmindedly while he stepped out of his jeans. As he reached down to unhook his trousers from his ankle, he released a hearty, manly belch that had Tony instinctually squeezing his thighs together.

Peter sighed at the relief of releasing some of that trapped air and took another swig before making a face. Tony briefly worried for a moment if he might be sick, before the kid cracked out another unashamedly loud belch that he finished with a groan of relief.

“Fuck, that felt good,” he mumbled, and Tony could have sworn that he heard a low fart ease out of him as he crawled onto the king-sized bed. “I’m just full of gas right now, you don’t even know.”

“It’s the rich food. Your body is used to cheap French fries and Ramen noodles, it has to work harder to digest this.”

Peter just nodded, “You’re probably right, it doesn’t help that I had like four good cheeseburgers with Ned at lunch.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“What? Ned’s mom makes them with real beef and everything, they’re amazing,” Peter insisted.

Tony chuckled, shucking off his clothes and crawling onto the bed beside him, watching the tv as Peter flicked through the options and deciding on some sitcom that neither one of them particularly cared about. He rested his head on the kid’s chest and reached out a hand to gently caress the boy’s lower abdomen, just above the waistline of his boxers.

As Peter lazily finished off three more beers, Tony’s hand continued to rub soothing circles into the boy’s stomach, his hand occasionally brushing the half hard cock just below.

Peter released another low, rumbling belch that Tony felt vibrate through his own head. Tony couldn’t help but grind into the kid’s leg and chose to ignore the boy’s smirk as he began to kiss down his chest, still caressing his ever-bloated stomach.

“All this food is sitting in me like a rock,” Peter mused somewhat uncomfortably, before canting his hips and pushing out a low fart that shook the mattress.

Tony continued to kiss lazily down his chest. “Tell me what will make you feel good.”

Peter smiled. “Taking a nice big shit. I can’t wait to get this load out of me,” he said, punctuating with another short fart.

Tony continued further down the kid’s abdomen until he peeled away his boxers, allowing the boy’s cock to spring free. “Well until then, let me give you some head.”

Peter smirked. “Well, I’m not gonna say no to that.”

Tony took Peter’s tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the slit, just like he knew he liked.

Peter relaxed significantly, letting his bent knees lie flat and placing an arm behind his head, which dislodged another rumbling belch.

Tony moaned and took Peter’s entire length into his mouth and continued to suck him off as Peter massaged his own swollen gut.

Tony didn’t even hesitate when Peter tensed up and a short fart was heard, but he did have to blink when the smell wafted up from between his legs.

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled absentmindedly. “Just slipped out.”

He rubbed his overstuffed stomach again before placing a hand on Tony’s head. “I hate to stop you, but I think I’m gonna have to go sit on the toilet.”

Tony came off Peter’s dick with a pop. “Who said anything about stopping? I’ll follow you wherever you need to go.”

“Well, this need is bringing me to the shitter, and I appreciate the thought, but you’ve been in the bathroom after me, and I can already tell this is gonna be bad,” Peter said with a smirk as he lifted his leg and forced out another brassy fart.

It’s true, even when Peter was built like a twig and stood trembling nervously in the lab, he had always taken at least fifteen minutes to shit and the bathroom would be unusable for hours afterwards.

Peter’s stomach gurgled and he made a face before pushing out yet another bubbling fart. Tony kissed Peter’s hip lovingly before standing up and allowing Peter to stiffly follow him. “Let’s go.”

Peter just shook his head with a chuckle and led the way towards the bathroom, plopping down onto the toilet with and spreading his legs. It was as Peter sat back against the pot that Tony truly saw the affect the day’s meals had had on him as stomach sat full and round in his lap.

Tony quickly took his place on his knees and Peter chuckled. “I can’t believe you’re willingly giving me head while I take a shit.”

Tony kissed Peter’s thigh. “You deserve it, you’ve worked so hard all year, it’s time for your reward.” Tony took Peter in his mouth once more as his stomach tensed and he let out a spluttering fart. “Fuck, I had to go so bad until I sat down. Gimme a sec here.”

Tony looked up in awe at Peter’s entire body tensed up as he bore down, and a few moments later they both heard a soft crackling and Tony pulled back to see the thick log protrude from the boy’s hole.

Peter held his breath as he pushed out the waste and grunted in satisfaction as it pinched off and dropped into the toilet. Tony took Peter back in his mouth and sucked greedily despite the overwhelming stink, desperate for some form of stimulation.

“There’s still more in me,” Peter announced with a hand in Tony’s hair. “There’s no point getting up when I’ll be back in a few minutes, so take your time, don’t rush things.”

Tony slowed considerably and after a couple of minutes Peter tensed and released another round of spluttering farts. “Ooh, this is gonna hurt,” he mumbled, as he leaned forwards slightly and Tony watched as Peter bore down heavily. “Fuck, I’ve been backed up,” he strained. “This is three days of shit.”

Another quiet crackling could be heard as a log thicker than the one before began to protrude from the kid and Tony rubbed his thighs sensually as he watched the log grow longer and longer before eventually breaking off and falling into the toilet. Peter relaxed with a heavy sigh as the waste left him, and Tony was about to open his mouth when Peter belched and said, “There’s definitely more.”

Tony sat in awe of the boy on the throne. “When you’re done, can you fuck me? You don’t even need to wipe.”

Peter chuckled, “You’re naughty. Sure, I’ll fuck you, but I gotta get this out of me first.”

Tony nodded enthusiastically and leant forward as Peter beckoned him closer. Peter bent forward and belched greasily into Tony’s face with a smirk and Tony could have come right then and there if Peter hadn’t sat back and lifted his legs, placing one of either of Tony’s shoulders, giving him a birds-eye view of the show.

Tony watched wide-eyed as Peter’s face turned red as he bore down, and he was torn between watching his face and the log half the size of his forearm being pushed from the boy’s hole. Peter grunted unashamedly at the blockage, screwing his eyes shut and taking another deep breath before pushing harder and the log dropped out of him and into the toilet.

Tony dropped Peter’s legs and immediately jumped into the kid’s lap on the toilet. “I hope you still got some of that gas left,” he murmured, crashing their lips together.

Peter kissed him back for a moment before he froze and cracked a low belch into Tony’s mouth. “For you? Always. Now let’s go to bed.”


End file.
